


Lay Under The Twinkling Lights With Me

by manonlemelon



Series: If I Let You Go [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, this is like so fluffy, valentines day fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/pseuds/manonlemelon
Summary: Theo and Liam celebrate valentine day in a pillow fort.This can be read as a stand-alone.





	Lay Under The Twinkling Lights With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [were](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were/gifts).



> Here is my entry for the Thiam valentine exchange for Mark I hope you enjoy and that it fills all your valentine needs!  
> While writing this I spiraled out of control and I was picturing it in this serie so it's set like 3-5 years after the last part in my head but it also is totally readable as a stand alone piece.  
> Thanks to Sammy for helping me with the title!  
> Please let me know if you spot any mistakes.

It was Valentine’s day, aka let’s celebrate love day. They usually weren’t up to much, not really buying in the grand gesture on one specific day. Or going out in overcrowded restaurants. The both of them weren’t exactly fond of places full of loud people, especially with being supernatural the noise and scents could be immediately overbearing. To them it was much more significant to have those gestures on days without any special meaning. After all their love was in the details, the small things. That was what they revealed in. Still it was a day to celebrate love and they wouldn’t pass on that for anything in the world. Theo had taken the afternoon off work to be able to get everything ready. He was in charge of getting the living room set up and ordering the food, his Sunshine was getting them nice flowers and one of those valentine baskets with a silly bear and all the chocolate as well as picking up drinks on the drive home. It will be perfect, just the two of them having a nice evening together, ignoring the world just like they love to do, hiding in their cocoon of love and happiness.

Their valentine day plan consisted of spending the evening in an awesome pillow fort watching Netflix, eating their favorite take out foods and cuddling that will most likely end up with them inside each other on the nicely displayed blankets. But first preparations needed to be done. Once Theo reached their house, he had to give their dog, Leïka, a 15 minutes obligatory cuddle time before being able to fix himself a quick lunch and finally get started on the fort. He started by getting all the sheets he could find as well as some fairy lights in the living room. Managing to fix the sheets without them falling every two minutes took longer than he had expected and had required his calculating mind analyzing the room to figure out how to get the best arrangement. After all the fort needed to be strategically positioned in front of their TV, it had required moving the couch at the other end of the room so there would be enough place for the fort.

The chimera just wished his boyfriend could have gotten out of work to help him, it’s the kind of task that was just easier with another person. The only assistance he got was from the black Labrador that was laying on the floor, watching him move around, happily wagging her tail when asked if she liked the arrangement. Once the fort had been secured, he had to install the fairy lights, fighting with electric cables and finding a plug close enough to allow the lights to shine. All that was left to do was bring all the pillows he could find that were scattered across the house and a few blankets, creating the perfect nest to share with his Sunshine.

Once the inside of the fort was ready he tasked himself with finding a small tablecloth they could use to avoid ending up with crumbs and foods all over the blankets as well as finding a small basket where he pilled up everything they might need. Water bottles, glasses, cutlery, plates, tiny bowl for sauce, paper towels… He just wanted to make sure they would be as prepared as they could be so that they wouldn’t have to leave the fort expect for bathroom breaks. He set up the popcorn machine on the kitchen counter, making sure they had enough corn to last the night and already taking a bowl out of the cupboard. The last step was setting up the food order so that they would get there once Liam would be back home and their night ready to begin. He ordered all their favorites: sushi, burritos and a pizza. All that was missing now was his Sunshine who wasn’t due home for another hour. Theo busied himself with walking their dog and taking a quick shower, trying to distract himself from just wanting impatiently for his boyfriend to get home. Even after all those years he still missed him after being apart for the day.

The chimera was just done getting ready when he heard his Sunshine’s car pull in the driveway, making him rush down the stairs, ready to welcome him home. Theo opened the door before Liam could reach it, revealing the man he had missed all afternoon while preparing their night. Even with having been at work all day and arms filled with goods he was breathtaking. Theo would have kissed him right there hadn’t it been for the two Frappuccino’s the beta was holding along with a valentine basket and flowers.

“Hi” was all the werewolf had to say, Theo’s favorite Sunshine smile displayed on his lips.

“Hi, here let me help you.” The chimera answered, matching smile on his face before grabbing the drinks, directing himself toward the kitchen to put them in the fridge until the food was there. Once that was done he didn’t waste any more time to properly kiss his boyfriend hello, arms filled again but this time with the most precious thing in the world. His Sunshine. Lips melting together, sighing in contentment. Kissing his boyfriend never ceased to be incredible, making warmth spread all over his body through the love he could feel him put in the kiss. As much as he wanted to keep getting lost in the beta Theo had to make himself break the kiss. There was something he needed to tell the wolf.

“Happy Valentine’s day Sunshine.” Very important words indeed as they caused the beta to give Theo another one of his blinding smiles. Theo loved those more than anything in the world and putting them on Liam’s face was his greatest pleasure in life.

“Happy Valentine’s day baby.” Liam answered before claiming Theo’s lips once more. The chimera had to make himself let go once more, he wanted to show his boyfriend his hard work dragging him in the living room, letting him take in the sight. Everything was just as he had left it, the sheets still holding on, at the exception of the black ball of fur that was now sitting on the top of the blanket nest.

“Well looks like we will have to fight for the blankets.” Liam joked at the sights. “It looks incredible though I loved it! Thank you for setting it up for us.” Theo smiled softly before stealing a thank you kiss, letting happiness and warmth settle between them.

“Now it’s my turn, come look at what it got.” His Sunshine said before dragging him back to the kitchen and showing him the various chocolate and candies that were sitting in the basket accompanied by a soft white teddy bear. One item in particular grabbed his attention as he pulled it out, holding it in front of his boyfriend. “They have lube now in Valentine’s basket?”

“Nope. That’s a special Liam addition.” The beta answered, a small giggle escaping his lips. “Here, I got us flowers. Theo, will you be my valentine?” Liam said while hiding the flowers behind his back so that he could extended them to Theo in a dramatic movie like gesture.

“I thought we already established that?” Theo joked while taking the bouquet, smelling its nice scent before adding “They look amazing.”

“Though we probably shouldn’t take them in the fort.”

“Yep good call. They wouldn’t survive” Theo checked the time with a quick glance to their oven before continuing. “Food will be there in 30 minutes. You should go shower, I’ll get the popcorn started and set up the last of it.” The beta nodded at that, stole one last languid kiss before disappearing upstairs. It didn’t take long for Theo to hear the shower start running as he was finding a vase for the flowers, setting them on their dinner table and bringing the basket full of sweets in the fort, putting the bear in the middle of the pillows. Next, he had to do the most heartbreaking things of them all as he couldn’t very well let their dog anywhere near the food. He had to kick her out of the fort, the betrayed look she gave him almost made him cave in letting her stay. But he would rather not have to go to Deaton’s because she ate chocolate. He then got started on the popcorn. By the time they were done Liam was coming back downstairs, his smell catching Theo’s attention. All he wanted to do was nuzzled at the beta’s neck, breathe his scent in as his own mixed itself with Liam’s. Though he was rudely interrupted by the doorbell before he could reach the beta.

When he opened the door he was met with 3 different delivery people looking visibly confused as to why they were all send to the same address. Theo couldn’t very well explain that two supernatural could put away more food than they could imagine so they were left to think that either Theo was crazy or had several people over. Liam joined him at the door, grabbing the food while Theo took care of paying each delivery person. He could hear Liam make his way in the kitchen, getting the food out of the back and making his way to the fort, their dog following closely behind, the smell attracting her. He couldn’t help but smile as he listened to the beta trying to get her to stay out of the fort, picturing his face, he was always adorable when he talked to their dog. Theo closed the door behind the delivery people who were each making their way back to their respective car, going to grab the two Frappuccino and bowl of popcorn before finally joining Liam in the fort.

They worked together to set the food around, telling each other about their days before it was finally time to choose what they wanted to watch, opting for Brooklyn 99 as background noise as they enjoyed each other’s company and the delicious food that was awaiting them. The rest of the night was spent cuddled up with each other, feeding each other, trading kisses and soft touches, laughing at the show and talking about everything and nothing, Theo telling Liam his adventure to create the fort and Liam telling Theo about the crazy people out in stores at Valentine’s day, saying that next time they will get the basket in advance. A least Liam had the foresight of having the flowers delivered to his work so he didn’t have to wrestle other humans for them. Eventually Leïka gave them enough puppy eyes look to be let in the fort, not before stealing a slice of pizza, joining the two intertwined bodies that were Theo and Liam.

As the night progressed and all the food laid eaten or forgotten, soft kisses turned hungrier, touches harsher, their dog long gone, running away from her dads ignoring her in favor of each other, whatever was playing on the TV long forgotten. Their lips finally parted, leaving both of them panting, foreheads touching for a moment before Liam pulled back slightly, admiring the man under him. All Theo could see was the eyes looking at him, so full of love for him it made him wish he could give the world to his Sunshine. Nothing will ever stop him from trying endlessly.

“I love you so much I feel like I could instantly combust from it.” Liam marveled before flashing his eyes, causing Theo’s breath to catch in his throat. He will never fail to be amazed by the beauty of the man he was lucky enough to be able to call his. The beta knew exactly how to ruin Theo, fully aware of what his eyes did to the chimera.

“I love you for infinity Sunshine.” Theo whispered before catching the other man’s lips in a kiss once more, the world around them fading away, completely forgotten. All that was left was Liam and Theo melting into each other, their love enveloping them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!  
> [Here](https://manonisamelon.tumblr.com/post/182802998172/for-the-thiam-valentine-exchange-event-by) is a pretty aesthetic to go with it!


End file.
